


If Kisses were Wishes

by battle_goats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Zine: Feenale Fantashy Ex Vee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Gladio is hopelessly in love with Prompto.  Or is it really so hopeless?





	1. Original

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Feenale Fantashy Ex-Vee Zine. The first chapter is the original version, while the second chapter is the one that was put through Google translate. I translated it from English, to Afrikaans, to Malay, then back to English. This fic also has the dubious honor of being my 100th fic...

Gladio sat in the one creaky chair while the others slept.  Prompto was starfished on the bed they were sharing, while Ignis and Noct were cuddled up together like the sickeningly sweet couple they were.  Gladio sighed, exhausted, but desperate for sleep. But he couldn’t sleep when Prompto would so insistently wrap himself around Gladio as he slept.  It wasn’t fair. Gladio just wanted to sleep, but Prompto’s everything kept him awake.

Gladio never once thought he would be in this situation.  All weak-kneed and pining for someone who would never look at him twice.  Prompto was all sunshine and rainbows on the surface to hide his anxiety and fear.  Gladio admired him for having the strength to face all the things they did. All he wanted was for Prompto to look at him the way Gladio looked at Prompto.  But that would never happen. Prompto was nothing but intimidated by him. 

Movement from the other bed caught his attention and Ignis was sitting up, and slowly sliding out of Noct’s grip.

“Can’t sleep?” he asked,

“Yeah.  Just...got a lot on my mind,” Gladio said.  Ignis sat himself on the foot of the bed closest to the table.

“A certain blonde in our party?” he asked.  Gladio let out a long breath. Of course Ignis had figured it out.

“Nothing ever gets passed you, does it?”

“Hardly.  I’d had no idea Noct was in love with me until he said it,” Ignis said.  

“That’s different, unlike me, Noct actually has the guts to say it.  I can’t even get a conversation out of the kid,” Gladio said.

“It would help if you didn’t call Prompto a kid.  Neither of them are. We’re all grown men on this trip.  Make him feel like he’s an equal in that sense, and he might just surprise you,” Ignis said.  He motioned to adjust glasses that weren’t there. Gladio scrubbed a hand through his hair.

“I’m not gonna lie.  I didn’t expect to fall for him, Iggy.  He’s so different from my usual type,” Gladio said.

“Perhaps that’s a good thing.  Take him serious as a member of the Crownsguard, and treat him as a friend.  Between you and I, I’m quite certain Prompto does feel something for you. Why else is he always clinging to you in his sleep?” 

Gladio huffed a laugh as Ignis returned to bed.

“Yeah, yeah, night Ignis.”

“Good night, Gladio.”

Gladio climbed into bed and shut his eyes.  Prompto shifted almost immediately and made a valiant effort at being the big spoon.  Gladio snorted and rolled over to take over. If either of them was the big spoon, it was him.

 

He awoke the next morning, Prompto still held close in his arms, and damn did it feel good.  Ignis was already up and puttering around the kitchenette, preparing their breakfast. Noct was still sleeping like the dead.  And Prompto was waking up, if his squirming was any indication. Gladio shut his eyes and held on a little tighter. He had a terrible, terrible idea.

Gladio rolled over, but was careful not to completely crush Prompto with his weight.  He heard Prompto squeak and he fought down a smile.

“Gladio, buddy?  You awake?” Prompto whispered.  Gladio kept his eyes shut, just to see what would happen.  Prompto went still for a little while, before he started squirming against.  Time to give this a try. Gladio made a soft noise in his throat.

“Prom,” he mumbled.  He felt Prompto stiffen in his arms.  He let his grip relax just a little bit, and Prompto hastily freed himself.  The bathroom door shut and Gladio opened his eyes and sat up. He was still tired, but too awake to sleep anymore.

The toilet flushed and the sink turned on and off.  Prompto stepped out of the bathroom and blinked at the sight of an awake Gladio.  His face quickly turned bright red, and Gladio smiled at him.

“Morning Prompto,” he whispered.

“Good morning.”

Gladio beckoned Prompto closer, who approached, looking nervous.  Gladio did his best to look reassuring. He didn’t want Prompto to be nervous around him anymore.

“What’s up?” Prompto asked.  Gladio reached out and tugged Prompto back down onto the bed.  Prompto looked puzzled by his actions, but Gladio wasn’t going to give himself time to chicken out.  Gladio took a deep breath and kissed Prompto. 

The kiss was quick, but when he pulled away, Prompto looked dazed.

“Was that for realsies?” he asked.

“Yeah, for realsies,” Gladio answered.

“Good, because I’ve been wanting to do that since I was seventeen,” Prompto said.  Gladio grinned and kissed him again. He was about ready to keep going when a pillow him them on the head,

“Get a room,” Noct grumbled from the other bed as he rolled over.  Prompto and Gladio laughed, but decided to hold off on more kissing.  Instead, they cuddled until breakfast was ready.

 


	2. Translated

Gladio sits in another chair. Prompto was placed on the bed they shared, while Ignis and Noct were combined, like the sick couple. Gladdy sucked, tired, but desperate to sleep. But he can not sleep if Prompto stubbornly wants to wear Gladio when he sleeps. It's not fair. Gladden just wants to sleep, but everything Prompto keeps him awake.

Gladio never thought he would be in this situation. It's very painful and painful for someone who will never see it twice. Prompto is all sunlight and rainbow on the surface to hide its anxiety and fear. Gladden admires that he has the power to face all the things they do. What he wanted was Prompto to see it as Gladio saw Prompto. But this will not happen. Prompto is nothing but amazed by it.  

Another bed movement attracted her attention and Ignis woke up and fired Noct's grip slowly.

"Can not sleep?" He asks,

"Yes, just ... a lot of think about me," Gladio said. Ignis put herself at the foot of the bed closest to the table.

Blonde in our party? "He asked, Gladio exhale long, of course Ignis knows.

" Nothing you've ever done, is it? "

" Almost. I do not know. Noct was in love with me so he said so, "said Ignis.  

" This is different, unlike me, Noct actually does not have the power to say it. I can not get the conversation from the child, "Gladio said.

" This will not help if you do not call Prompto a kid. None of them. We are all adults in this journey. Let him feel that he has the same in that sense, and he likes you just to be surprised, "said Ignis. He touched to adjust the glasses did not exist there. Gladio scrambled hands over his lips."

"I'm not going to lie, I do not expect to fall for him, sir. It's very different from my usual kind," Gladio said.

"Perhaps this is a good thing, bring him seriously as a guardian of the crown and treat him as a friend." Between you and me I am convinced that Prompto feels something to you. " 

Gladiator laughs when Ignis comes back.

"Yes, night, Ignis."

"Good night, Gladio."

Gladio went up to bed and closed his eyes. Promp almost immediately moved and worked hard to become a tablespoon. Gladdy shifts and rolls to take over. If one of them is a big spoon, that is him.

 

She wakes up the next day, Prompto still holds her hand, and she feels good. Ignis was in the kitchen and provided their breakfast. Noct still sleeps as dead. And Prompto is awake, if he closes any clues. Gladde closed his eyes and kept a little tight. He has a terrible and awesome idea.

Gladio launches, but is careful not to destroy Prompto with its weight. She heard Prompto squeak and she smiled.

"Gladio, man? You wake up?" Prompto whispered, Gladio kept his eyes closed to see what was going to happen, Prompto went a long time before he began to wrinkle time to try Gladi to make a soft sound in his throat.

"," she complained, feeling the fierce Prompto in her hand, she just loosened her grip, and Promp took it out quickly, the bathroom door closed and Gladio opened her eyes and sat down. too sleepy to sleep.

The toilet ran and the sink was switched on and switched off, pumped out of the bathroom and shone in Gladi's eyes happy, his face quickly glowing brightly and Gladio smiled at him. .

"Morning Prompto," she whispered.

"Good morning."

Gladio shows Prompto closer, approaching, and looks nervous. Gladio does his best to see convincing. he did not want Prompto to be more nervous.

"How did you ask Prompto, Gladio came out and Prompto was pulled back, prompto shocked by his actions, but Gladio did not give himself time to time out Gladio took a deep breath and Prompto's beach, kissing  

was quick, but when he went" Prompto watched.

"Is it for reals?" He asked,

"Yes, for reals," Gladio said.

"Well, because I've been doing this for seventeen years," Prompto said. Once again he will survive when he is on his head,

stacking "Get a room," Noct smiled from another bed while gliding. Prompto and Gladio laughed, but decided not to kiss again. Instead, they sat up until breakfast was over.

 


End file.
